Aki Sora: Test of Time
by Dragonic Angel
Summary: It has been 3 years since the end of their story. Or is it the end? Sora has been a very depressed soul ever since Aki left to live elsewhere. He told her to leave and live life,...but does he really mean it? He never once smiled or even showed love to anyone else after she left. Can she save his depressed soul? She has a problem of her own. What is she hiding? Rated M for lemons..


Hey guys. I can't believe all of you. You broke me!

I tried to relax on the weekend but I couldn't do it. During the weekend, I had all these ideas racing through my head and I decided to watch Aki Sora for a little.

I got into it and then read the manga again.

I read that last page and my heart broke 3 times from that one key line.

When Sora says "I hope your choices bring you happiness."

OMFG! I LOVED THE EPISODES AND IT WAS A GREAT MANGA! Ah fuck!

I really think that they made a cute couple. I could care less if it was a forbidden love, they deserve each other. No less.

I mean come on people! Sora even helped his twin sister and her friend end up together. Don't you think that he at least deserves that much?!

IN THE NAME OF DEVILS, WHY DOESN'T HE END UP WITH HIS LOVE?

I have officially taken it upon myself to make right what was wrong.

I am taking the reigns on this story now.

I hope you all enjoy this.

In this story, I know that some people would want him to get to tell her to stay...but that is not gonna happen.

In the end, it will end up great.

Just have faith in me, I will make things end up better than we could hope.

Chapter 1: Breaking Down

* * *

Sora POV

'Depression.

The only feeling I have anymore.

I can't believe that I did that.

Why did I do it though?

I did the right thing...Right?

Damn, why can't I just let it go?'

I told myself that it was for the best. She could find a normal life. She would be free to do what she pleased.

I said "You should go. That way, you can try to have a nice life. Goodbye Aki."

I think about those words for probably the billionth time now.

I am now a senior in high school. I always try to forget what went on between me and my sister, but...no matter how hard I try, it always finds its way back into my head.

It has been 3 years since I told her to leave. These were the 3 longest years to ever exist.

My twin Nami has tried to cheer me up many times. She may try but she knows what I want.

Ever since she left, I had seen her one time after that.

She happened to be setting flowers for our 'dad'.

I passed by and saw her. I told her "I hope your choices bring you happiness."

I tried to keep my feelings out of this because it was all for her, but still...A part of me wants to just find her, grab her from the world and claim her as mine...no matter what anyone thinks.

I feel like screaming but no one would care.

They wouldn't understand. They will never know my pain. I gave up the only thing in this world that will ever bring me happiness.

RRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!

I punch the wall really hard. The pain in my hand is alot.

I hardly feel it compared to my pain in my heart for letting her go.

normal POV

Nami ran in to Sora's room and asked "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora looks at her with a face that tells her all she needs to know.

He looked at her with a very irritated glare in his eyes and said "What do you think?"

Nami said "What is wrong with you? Ever since Aki left, you have done nothing with your life. You go to school but don't talk to anyone. I try to cheer you up and you sit there more depressed. You have only walked out of your room to use the bathroom and go to school."

Sora said "You wouldn't understand. You will never understand. What am I to you? You got what you wanted after all. WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS?"

Nami sat there shocked and then, after a minute of silence, decided to say "What am I not understanding Sora? We are twins, so I think that I should be able to understand. What is the matter?"

Sora sat there with a pissed off look and sighed saying "Do you really think that just because we share a birthday, that automatically makes you qualified to know about my life? You can never truly know what I feel. Just leave me the fuck alone."

Nami then sat in silence and thought about what to do.

She tried the only thing she could think of left to do.

She kissed him on the lips and he just sat there.

She pulled down his pants and took off her panties.

She placed herself on his manhood.

She moaned from the feeling and got him to let out a small noise.

He grew heavily annoyed with her but she still continued.

He only grew angry and then finally had enough of her shit.

He pulled her off of him and threw her onto the bed in rage.

He had her on her stomach and wrapped her hands behind her back.

He held her hands back and put himself in her.

She moaned from the feeling.

He started ramming inside her.

He shoved himself so deep that he hit her womb.

She felt a new sensation that felt just amazing, as she described it.

He kept hitting her deepest spot. She was moaning like crazy.

She loved it. On top of that, she felt so helpless, the way that Sora had her.

She was restricted to only succumb to his influence.

He fucked her for a good 5 minutes and finally she tightened up and came, making Sora cum as well.

He released her and she said "Wow, that was...amazing."

He let her fall to his pillow and he got dressed.

Once dressed, he walked out as she got her panties back on.

He walked by himself to school and although she tried to get him to walk with her, he refused and just kept walking.

She caught up with him and he just ran away from her.

She chased him to the marketplace but then lost him.

He had hid in between the buildings and waited for her to leave.

She said "What is wrong with you Sora? I try to hear you out but you just run away. Do you not like me?"

She had tears in her eyes and started to leave but Sora heard her and felt really bad.

He ran up behind her and hugged her.

She was shocked at first from the motion but then welcomed it.

He said "I just have things going on in my life that forbid me from being myself. I may never be that happy brother you once knew ever again. It depends on how the cards fall. I have to do this by myself Nami. In time, you may come to understand but now is not the time. Goodbye."

Nami accepted his answer since he was at least talking to her.

She left for school and Sora decided to finally take this detour that he has been meaning to take for a long time.

He had found out where Aki lived when she wrote him. She left the address in the one and only letter she sent him.

After that, she never wrote again.

Sora always thought that something was wrong.

He had read that one particular sentence in her letter again and again.

The letter read:

_Dear Sora,_

_I still remember that day. I remember it no matter how much time goes by. Is this really what you want?_

_I can't stand the thought of you not here. I hope Nami is treating you well. Tell me, have you made any new friends?_

_I can't be there and you know why. I will continue to keep writing you, no matter what. I will write again soon._

_Love, Aki _

Sora reads the last line again and thinks 'Hmph...Yeah, you said you would write again soon but you haven't. Not to mention the fact that, this letter was written my sophomore year. What are you hiding Aki?'

He was certain that he was gonna find out...soon enough.

He found her address and saw a woman walking with a man out of the building.

He looked closer and saw that it was...Aki!

He decided to stealthily walk in when they weren't looking.

He somehow managed to get inside and took one look at the place.

He knew that look. Clothes were scattered everywhere in the room. It was a nicely made and neat place besides that, but that one scene with the clothes had made him feel like he had been hit in the gut.

He walked out as soon as he could and locked the door behind him.

Luckily, Aki and the man hadn't moved much. They had gotten ready to get on a bus.

He followed them onto the bus and sat right behind them.

They hadn't managed to recognize him so he sat down and watched everything unfold.

He was constantly rubbing her legs and playing with her hair.

Sora has developed a deeper voice over the course of the years and sounds more manly.

He hid himself in his clothes and said "Do you really gotta do that here?"

The man with Aki looked back at him and said "What's it to you?"

Sora just sat there, staring at the man.

The man turned around and just continued, pissing off Sora even further.

He calmed down and thought 'This is going to be a long ride. I gotta see what it is between him and my sister.'

They sat in silence until they reached their destination.

Ironically, it was Sora's house.

They all got off and Sora walked off a different direction. Aki saw the man walking away and said "I have seen him before, I just can't seem to place it."

Aki and this man had knocked on the door and immediately, the door opened.

It was Nami that opened the door.

She glared at Aki and with harshness in her voice she said "What do you want?"

Aki looked at her and said "Hi sis. Can we come in?"

Nami reluctantly let them in and was still kinda worried for Sora and where he went off to yesterday.

Aki asked "Where is Sora?"

Nami said "Wouldn't you like to know."

Aki said "Okay, what is going on with you Nami?"

Nami said "It's your fault ya know? Sora blames himself but I know better than that."

She replied "What are you talking about?"

Nami was irritated and said "You. You had to go and leave us, didn't you? Because of you, Sora won't do shit around here."

Aki got depressed at how she affected Sora and said "I'm sorry. I had no other choice."

Nami just got pissed and said "Bull shit! You didn't have to stay there. The guy is dead! Do you know anything about us anymore?"

Aki said "Calm down. What happened?"

Nami breathed in and said "Sora never once smiled after you left. In fact, he went from passing and being gentle to being average and almost always rough with anyone. You should have never come here. Sora has sat in his room for 3 years and only comes out to use the restroom and go to school."

Aki said "I see...So where is he now?"

Nami calmly said "I don't know. We left for school yesterday and he ran for the market. I finally caught up to him and we talked for a little and then he left. I haven't seen him since."

Aki was saddened that she did all of this to her beloved Sora.

She said "Did he tell you where he was going?"

Sora popped out of nowhere and said "None of your business Aki. I'm going to my room. Nami, you're in charge of dinner tonight."

Nami began to protest and said "But..."

He walked over to her and said "No buts...You are doing dinner tonight. I am gonna lay down for a while."

She stopped and complied.

Aki saw how much control he gained over Nami and just watched a pissed off Sora walk to his room but stopped him and said "Sora, what is with you? Oh my god...you're bleeding from your hand. Let me help."

Aki walked over and started to help him but he snatched his hand away from her.

He looked back at her with a mean look and said "You think you can help me now? I went through 3 years of this shit. You wanna help, come back like 3 years ago then you can."

He turned around and she reached out to him in worry but could not touch him.

He walked away almost completely and she said "I'm sorry Sora. I really-"

He ran up to her and smacked her.

He said "No your not! Don't talk like you are. You will never know the shit I went through! Just leave me alone."

He walked away as she felt where he slapped her.

She silently said "Sora, Why?"

Nami walked over to Aki and said "That's what I was talking about. You can't just come in here and expect everything to be fine. Obviously, he knows something."

Aki ran to her old room, shut the door and sat in there, crying.

Sora could hear her crying her eyes out.

He felt bad for what he did but he thought 'I hate to hear her cry like that but she needs to learn. This will show her some of what I felt over the years.'

Aki finally stopped crying after 20 minutes had passed.

She was comforted by the man that was revealed to Nami as Nick.

She was crying but then, once she stopped, he got her undressed.

They were going at it for 5 minutes and you could hear everything in Sora's room.

He sat there, gaining alot of frustration and destroying his room in the process.

Every time he seemed to calm down, Nami tried to peak her head in to see and each time, She saw his room in worse and worse condition.

She finally worked up the courage to walk into his room.

He saw her walk in and said with a sigh "What do you want Nami?"

She said "It isn't always about what I want now is it? You deserve something too. I don't think that it is a good idea to trash your room though."

He said "Why is that? You did it. Can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded and he said "You know, how me and Aki were close? Well we were 'close'."

She said "Yeah so what?"

He explained and said "No like we were really 'close'."

Her eyes widened in shock and said "Oh damn. I knew you were close but not that close. That explains why you beat yourself up over this. It's like you lost a part of you. It is a little too late now though. She didn't get the chance to tell you since you were mad but she is gonna get married."

Sora had rage in his eyes and sat there in silence.

Nami said "I really am sorry. You should talk to her."

Sora said "Yeah. I know she deserves to let me hear her out but part of me just wants to ignore her. Good night Nami."

She left and he crawled in bed.

Nick was talking to Aki and said "What the hell was that back there? You should really try and make amends with him. I don't need bad family connections. I am going to be part of this family after all. Another thing Aki,...If he hears about this, both of you will be exposed."

He pulled out pictures of her and Sora having sex.

She said "No. Anything but that. The deal was that I marry you and Sora stays out of this."

Nick says "Good girl. Now go be a good little bitch and talk with him."

She sighed in surrender and walked over to Sora's room.

In his room, she saw it completely tore up. Things turned over, clothes on the floor, a hole in the wall the size of a fist.

She saw him laying down in his bed and just staring at the ceiling.

She was saddened at the condition he was in.

He noticed her and said "What do you want Aki? Have you not tortured me enough?"

She said "I am sorry Sora. I asked you what you wanted but you said to leave."

He said "Yeah! And I have regretted it ever since! I only said that so you could live a normal life!"

She said "Well I'm sorry for honoring my brother's wishes. Why am I suddenly the bad guy here?"

He looked at her with a glare that got her scared of his answer.

He stood up and was now taller than her.

He walked up to her and lifted his hand.

She flinched, preparing to be hit.

It never came.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes slowly.

He moved her to sit down on his bed and she tried resisting but he overpowered her and placed her on the bed.

She sat there and he finally spoke up "You aren't so much the bad guy here Aki. I went to your house the other day. I saw everything. From the neatness of the house to the clothes ominously spread out on the floor of your normally clean room. I wanna say that I forgive you. I really do. I just don't think I can though."

She said "I wish you could understand Sora. I am gonna be married soon so you are a little too late on that one."

Sora sat in silence and then pushed her out of his room.

He said to himself after she was out "I don't think that he deserves you. Quite frankly, I think he deserves to go to hell. Why did I think that it was a good idea to let her go?"

Aki sat on the other side of the door and said to him "Can I please talk with you?"

Sora sighed and opened up the door and said "Fine. But no talking about him. Ever."

She agreed and he let her in.

He lay down and she cradled his head on her lap.

She stared at him and he said "I still love you. Why can't things go back to the way they were?"

Aki looked at him with a wanting look and started to lean down to kiss him.

She stopped herself and turned away.

She said "I'm sorry. I can't do it."

She ran out of the room and sat down on her bed.

She started to hate herself for how things turned out.

Nick went to take a bath and Nami had walked over to Sora's room.

Sora sat there, questioning what just happened when Nami walked in.

She said "You gotta know something."

Sora said "Yeah. No kidding. What is going on with Aki?"

Nami said "I overheard something earlier though. I think she is doing it to protect you."

Sora said "What?"

* * *

This wasn't my best work but I tried my hardest to make it work. Anyone feel free to tell me how I did.

I don't want any flames though.

If you think it was good, tell me and I will put another chapter.

Otherwise, it may just remain like this.

I know that it was kinda strange that Sora just raped his twin sister Nami but I put it in as a way to get your attention.

Let me know if you want more.

As always, I will see you later.

-Pyro Demon Lord


End file.
